The present disclosure relates to information processing devices, image forming apparatuses, and computer-readable non-transitory recording media with an information processing program stored thereon, and particularly to a technique for changing setting candidates of a plurality of respective setting items.
In recent years, along with advancement in equipment, image forming apparatuses, mobile devices such as smartphones, and personal computers, each of which having numbers of setting items, have been produced. The equipment of the kind is provided with a display section of, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), and the display section is controlled to display a setting screen including a setting item list on which a plurality of setting items are listed.